Nightmare to the Googolplex
by Epic Cheez
Summary: What happens when a teenage boy tries to cheat using Google? Disastrous consequences. Rated T for intense suspense.


**Hey y'all. This is just a little attempt at being scary. *Rawr* Actually, I did this short story at about midnight because I was bored. It's not too bad considering I wrote this while half-asleep. ;)**

**Disclaimah!: I don't own Google or big, scary monsters. *gulp***

I was being chased. By what, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I had this great motivation to run from whatever was following. Sweat was practically squirting out of every pore in my body. Adrenaline pumped itself through my veins so harshly I thought I would explode. I glanced over my shoulder to notice a fuzzy figure of which I couldn't recognize the face of, even though my gut told me life would depend on it. At once I looked back to where I was sprinting to find myself stepping off a ledge. I let out a muffled scream against the space that was rushing past me. The ground was preparing to greet me in a last moment of agony.

I awoke, gasping and nearly crying. Men don't cry, so I wiped my runny nose clean of the evidence of the nightmare. Apparently, I had fallen asleep while doing homework again, seeing that my chemistry paper was covered in snot and saliva. I let out a loud sigh as I checked over my report. I had only gotten half the way through writing it, so I picked up my pencil and tried brainstorming something to say. Nothing came to mind. For endless minutes I sat at my desk, staring blankly at the parchment. A small green, flashing light then caught my eye, causing me to peek at the source. It was my computer. What a great idea! I could look up someone else's paper, print it out, and use it as my own. It seemed so easy. With a grin on my face, I turned the technology on. I eagerly pressed every button like a musician playing piano. Cheating was my music, and like music, it was addictive. It only took a few moments before I had accessed the internet and the white background of the Google homepage was blaring on the monitor. I typed in the keywords "organic materials essay" into the little box, then clicking "search." To my delight, a list of website suggestions popped up. I selected the one closest to the top, but the site said nothing about chemistry. Puzzled, I refreshed the page just to make sure it wasn't a mistake. There was none. I was getting frustrated, so I clicked the small arrow pointing left at the top corner of the screen and looked at the search box. What I had typed before had disappeared. Instead, it read "Hello, Ryan. How are you?" Unfazed, I deleted the mysterious words and retyped my previous request. The same thing was repeated.

I figured that it must be one of my friends from school messing with me, so I typed back "I'm fine. Who is this?" and pressed the enter key. A few moments later, it replied.

"Someone. What are you doing?" I shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just homework." The small-talk continued for several hours. I was completely positive that the person I was chatting with was my buddy Josh.

Suddenly, a strange question came from Josh. "Are your parents home?"

"No." It took longer than usual for him to answer.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too," I typed back.

"How do you taste?" it asked. Thoroughly confused, I was about to retort about how ridiculous that was, but the screen seemed to refresh itself.

"I'm coming for you." At that moment, I began to laugh out loud. If Josh was trying to scare me, he wasn't doing very well. Done with the jokes, I picked up my cell-phone and called him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, man. Your prank is real funny."

"What prank?" Josh asked. I could tell he was sincerely baffled.

A slam came from downstairs. The front door had been opened. I was paralyzed in fear. Josh's voice was murmuring from the phone, but I was too distracted in my seat to make out what he was saying. The cell-phone hit the ground with a thud. Whoever or whatever was making its way to the stairs, each of its steps making a thump on the wooden floor. I held my breath as the thing climbed each stair. By the time it was halfway up, I jumped from my desk to lock the door, yet it still didn't make me feel any safer. I sprinted over to the window to try to open it. I would fall down two floors, but it was my only chance of escape. It was walking down the hallway towards me. The window was jammed. I banged on the window as hard as I could, hoping break it. I had no success. It was at my door, fumbling with the doorknob. I let out a whimper while yanking uselessly at the window pane. I could hear its harsh breathing from behind my bedroom door. My eyes searched the streets below for anyone.

"Help me!" I screeched. I couldn't help myself. A growl-like sound came from the thing. Suddenly, the door was busted off its hinges. I turned quickly to look the huge creature in the eyes in complete horror.

That was when it revealed its monstrous teeth and bellowed, "Hello, Ryan. How are you?" I didn't have time to scream before it jumped at me.

I now know who was chasing me.

**I hope all of you avid readers enjoyed this. Now, unless you want this Google-stalker to find you, REVIEW!**

**3 ~Cheezy**


End file.
